


His

by Zaikia



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Time, Knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: Shelby is an Omega living in Maple Bay; Robert is an Alpha who is friends with Shelby and craves her to be his. He never knew the amount of low self-esteem she had for being an Omega and the trouble she went through until now. RobertxShelby, Alpha/Beta/Omega AU.





	His

_**Chapter 1** _

Fuck, this heat was really starting to bother her. 

Shelby was only a few days into her heat and with her body, it was very difficult. Due to her inability to have children (which made her a target for Alphas to harass her), her heats could last anywhere, from a few days to nearly a month. Her parents had been disappointed when they found out that she was an Omega, the only one in the family. Her parents were both Alpha's, her sister a Beta and both of her brothers Alphas. Her parents were even more disappointed when they found out Shelby was infertile, leaving her unable to conceive children. This caused a lot of problems between her and her family, saying that she was just “a set of holes to fuck” and nothing more. 

This had caused Shelby to run away from her family once she was 18. She had already sold a book and kept her title private, often coming off as Beta due to taking the Suppressants. The only few people who knew she was an Omega was her “family”, a few of her friends, a trio of Alphas who tended to harass her and a friend from Jim N' Kims, Robert Small. 

He was much older than her and despite her being almost 25 and him 48, Shelby had a craving for him like no other. But she didn't want to just jump on his dick just so she could finally be claimed. She could handle her heats on her own. She had been doing it for years now. 

Shelby smiled softly at the scent of food and alcohol invading her nostrils, as well as the scent of the Alpha that sat at the bar, conversing with his friend, Neil. She was almost to the bar table when an Alpha she was well familiar with, blocked her way, grinning. 

“Hey there, sweetheart. Having a nice night?” the Alpha, known as John, asked. 

“Yeah.....I'm trying to get to the bar. Can you please move?” Shelby asked, feeling a tinge of fear run down the length of her spine. 

“Now now...” John scolded, throwing an arm over her shoulders. “No need to be rude. We're just having a bit of fun, right boys?” 

His two Alpha friends gave a nod in agreement and Shelby sniffed, grimacing from the scent of the Alpha holding her. He had a rancid stench. Not like what Robert had, but such an awful stench her stomach was churning from it. “I get that, but let go of me.” Shelby said, quickly pulling John's arm off of her shoulders. Immediately, John's hand went to the back of her neck, gripping it tightly and pressing against the gland in her skin. “Ow! Let go!” 

“You little bitch!” John snarled, grabbing her jaw tightly with his other hand. “You think you can order me around? You're nothing but a set of holes to fuck for Alphas getting off-” 

A large, tanned hand clamped down on John's shoulder, yanking him backwards from Shelby. John lunged at the man who touched him, but a fist collided with his nose. He could feel, and hear, the bones in his nose crunching as they broke from the fist. John collapsed to the floor, groaning loudly as he put a hand to his nose. He looked up, his gaze meeting Robert's, who's own gaze was filled with pure and raw anger. 

“What the fuck makes you think you can put your hands on a woman like that?! Especially an Omega?!!” the older man bellowed, glaring down at the Alpha. “If I ever see you put your hands on another women again, I'll fucking cut them off and strangle you with them!” 

Shelby flinched from the loudness of Robert's voice. Though she knew it wasn't at her, it still frightened her nonetheless. She watched as John was helped up by his friends and taken out of the bar. When they were gone, Robert turned to Shelby, immediately softening his expression. 

“You okay?” 

Shelby nodded, letting out a soft sigh. Now all she wanted to do was head home and go to bed. She knew that her Suppressants wouldn't work forever and they were actually damaging to her body, but it didn't matter since she was sterile anyway. “I think I'm just going to go home....” 

“You want a ride? I know you don't live far, but I'd feel more comfortable if you had someone to make sure you got home safely.” Robert spoke, his offer sounding sincere. 

She gave a nod and moments later, she was walking into her home, with Robert walking in behind her. Kirby, her black cat, came running down the stairs, meowing and rubbing up against her mother's legs. Shelby smiled softly, crouching down to stroke Kirby's back and hearing the door close as Robert closed it and made sure to lock it. Both adults took their shoes off and as Shelby took her jacket off, she heard his voice. 

“Are you sure you're alright? That bastard didn't hurt you, did he?” the older man asked as he got closer to her, checking the back of her neck for any injuries. 

“No, I'm okay.” she replied softly, resisting the urge to lean into his touch. Her body was killing her and she was so warm....all she wanted was for the Alpha to relieve her of this need. To knot her and claim her as his, but she knew she didn't deserve it. She knew his last lover was a Beta and they had a lovely daughter named Val, who was actually an Alpha. Took after her father in a lot of ways. 

“Shelby,” Robert sighed softly and went to stand in front of her. “There's something I need to tell you. I've been wanting to say this for a while now.....after we've seen each other at the bar quite often. I.....I want to claim you as mine.” 

The brunette stared at the older man for the longest time, a bit shocked at his statement. An Alpha wanting to claim an Omega? The lowest of the law? Why would he want her, a pathetic Omega who was looked down upon society because she was unable to have children? Maybe he was only saying it because she was in the middle of her heat and she had never mated before. But this Alpha, whom she had known for a while now, wanted to claim her. She honestly wasn't sure how to feel about it, how society would react to an Alpha claiming a sterile Omega. There were plenty of Beta women out there....why would he want an Omega? 

“I'm just a pathetic Omega, Robert. You don't want me.” Shelby murmured quietly, turning her eyes away from him so he wouldn’t see the hurt in her hazel eyes. 

Robert growled, lips curling unhappily as Shelby spoke. He never thought it would be possible for the sweet omega to make him unhappy, but there he was. And it didn’t entirely have anything to do with her; it was how she spoke about herself that made him so angry that his hands trembled. He reached forward, grasping Shelby’s chin tightly and drawing her in for a fiery kiss. He poured all of his desire, need, and pure affection into it, and he could only hope that she felt some sort of worth bloom for herself from it.

When they parted, he was already breathless, his eyes dark and stormy, but also unmistakably sad. “Don’t you dare,” he said, voice low and rough as he took her hands in his. He used his hold to pull her up against him, and if she couldn’t see his want for her, he was sure that she could feel it, in that moment. “Don’t you say that shit about yourself again.” He leaned down, kissing her hard, nearly enough to bruise her soft lips. “I want you. I want you so much that I can’t fucking stand myself.” He needed her, he decided. Perhaps, then, he wouldn’t spend so many hours, late at night, picturing her in his head. Maybe his addiction to the beautiful woman might be satisfied, if even a little bit.

Shelby whimpered into the kisses, her fingers curling into the front of his shirt. His lips felt so good against hers, even when they were against hers hard and passionate. She knew her lips were going to be bruised in the morning, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The kiss had been amazing and she wanted more, but part of her mind was telling her that this wasn't right and Robert had every reason to go for a Beta instead. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes when he had told her how much he wanted her and she couldn't stand it anymore. 

“R…Robert…” she whimpered, looking up at him with watery eyes. She trembled, clutching to his shirt and leaned up, pressing her lips against his and returning the kiss eagerly. A sob escaped her lungs, and breathed against his lips. She was so, so nervous, but she couldn’t stand it anymore. She wanted him, as much as he wanted her. 

Robert squeezed her, nearly to the point that he lifted her off the ground. He wanted to keep her there, and never let her go. He let her kiss him, leading him, not wanting to scare her off. He kept the kiss soft and tender, letting her go at her own pace. She was so soft underneath him...lips like clouds, and skin like silk. And from the smell of things, she was returning his desires. He HAD to fight off his instincts to keep from stripping her bare right there and then. He nearly whimpered when Shelby pulled back to take a few puffs of air, then she was coming back, tentative and meek, but bold enough to taste him. His lips parted for her happily, his tongue brushing against the tip of hers before he guided his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, running his tongue over her teeth and the roof of her mouth. He hummed against her lips, grinding his hardening cock against her hip. 

Shelby felt his semi-hard erection against her hip and a tinge of fear ran through her brain for a brief second. But then she remembered this was Robert, and Robert was not like other Alphas that had harassed her most of her life. She broke the kiss so she could breathe, and Robert took the opportunity to place tender, but loving kisses along her cheeks and nose. 

“I need you, Shelby. I want you so bad, Omega.” he breathed, his brown eyes catching her hazel ones. 

Shelby took in his body language and his expression, knowing how much he wanted her. She wanted him too, but she was just nervous. After a moment of battling her thoughts, she finally met his eyes and nodded, her gaze submissive but loving and needy. “Yes. Yes, Alpha....I want you....please.” 

He smiled and he couldn't help but steal a heated kiss from her, his teeth teasing her bottom lip. While he was kissing her, he lifted her up by the backs of her thighs and carried her, following her scent all the way to her bedroom. Her entire house smelled like her, but he could get a sense of where her bedroom was. Once in the room, he shut the door with his foot and placed her on her feet, breaking the kiss to remove her shirt and toss it onto the floor. His jacket and sweater were quick to join, and his hands curled around her covered breasts, massaging the flesh in his hands.

Shelby released a soft moan and he pushed her back, letting her fall onto the bed. He let her scoot up until her head was cushioned by the pillows, then he was unhooking her bra, tossing it away from him. He groaned when her perky breasts met his eyes and he moved in, capturing one nipple in his hand and the other with his lips. He heard her breath hitch and her hands were tangling in his dark, graying locks. He moaned against her flesh softly, teasing the buds until they were hard from his touch. He pulled away, his rough palms sliding against her skin as his kisses lowered. 

“You're so fucking beautiful,” he breathed against her skin, fingers making quick work of her jeans and panties, sliding them down her pale legs to join the other clothes on the floor. “I'm gonna love you, make you feel wonderful, so fucking perfect...” 

His knees met the floor in the front of the bed, and he pulled her until he was at the same level with the prize between her legs. An odd place for an Alpha to be, but he needed to taste her. His lips placed kisses along her inner thighs, her Omega pheromones making his mouth water and his cock strain against his jeans. He shivered in delight, then moved in and licked a long stripe from her entrance, all the way up to her clit before he wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud and suckled. Shelby cried out, her hands flying to his hair once more as a lightning bolt of pleasure shot up her spine. Her toes curled and she gasped, feeling a finger tease around her entrance before sliding one in to the knuckle. She clenched tightly around the digit, gasping and mewling. 

“O-oh god....p-please...” she choked. 

Robert didn't waste any time, pressing a second finger into her and beginning to thrust the fingers in and out, curling them and brushing them against her g-spot. Robert shuddered when she released a sweet cry and she was coming around his fingers, her hips arching and walls tightening around his digits. Robert soon stood up, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand and kicked his own jeans off. His cock was fully hard and rather large, borderline 10 inches, maybe, MAYBE even a bit more. Male Alphas were usually the biggest among everyone else. 

Shelby breathed hard, unsure of how he was going to fit inside her. Robert moved her back up the bed, leaning down to kiss her gently. “I'm sorry sweetness....it's going to probably hurt, but I'll make sure you feel incredible.” 

The young woman gave a nod and returned his kiss, her fingers caressing his cheeks gently. “I trust you, Alpha.” 

Robert hummed softly against her lips, guiding his weeping erection to her soaked core. He rubbed the head around her entrance a few times, before he began to push into her. He felt her whimper against his lips and he kept on kissing her to distract her through the pain. He quickly remembered that she had never been taken until now and he knew there was going to be pain. He reached down with one hand to rub at her clit, keeping himself propped up with his free hand. Shelby let out a soft groan into his mouth, clinging to his shoulders as a sharp pain shot through her body. It felt as if she was being torn in half, but he was going slow and pausing to let her adjust to the feeling of being taken for the first time. She was unbearably _tight_ around his cock. It had been many years since he had last had an Omega, especially one who had been unclaimed. His deceased wife had been a Beta, and his daughter was a proud Alpha, like her father. 

“F-fuck...” she squeaked, her eyes squeezed shut. Body trembling, skin shining with sweat. 

“I've got you, baby girl.” he whispered, peppering kisses all along her cheeks and then down to her jawline, where he suckled the skin there, raising a red mark. 

When she became relaxed enough, he pressed in further and further until he bottomed out. He was actually surprised she was able to take all of him, for it being her first time. Her body trembled for a good two minutes or so before Robert felt her slick walls relax around him. He a placed a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth, breathing softly. “Mm....you feel so good around me, sweetheart.” he whispered. 

“Y-you feel mmh.....hot....” Shelby shivered, moving slightly and gasping as he nudged against her walls. “You....you can move now...” 

He gave a nod and sat back up on his knees, lacing his fingers with hers as he began a slow, steady pace. Shelby groaned softly underneath him, letting out a huff as her eyes shut once more, taking in the sensations that came with mating. Within a few thrusts, her walls slicked more, giving him more friction to move. He picked up his pace a bit, angling his hips so he could get into her deeper. The head of his cock bumped against the entrance to her womb, then he began to fuck her harder, faster, moans and growls of delight leaving his lips. 

Shelby's legs wrapped around his waist, hooking them by her ankles and lifting her hips slightly. She released a shrill cry, as he found that bundle of sensitive nerves inside her. “P-please, there!” 

He complied with her demands, gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. She didn't seem to protest at that, so he continued, beginning to twitch inside her. Fuck, he was close. But he was going to hold off, for her. He wanted her to come first. He wanted to feel her squeeze and convulse around him. He paused for a moment, then lifted her hips higher and pulled her legs over his shoulders. This way, he was able to thrust faster, deeper, hitting that special spot inside her on every thrust. Shelby was beginning to feel his cock swelling, the base of it swelling the most. With one more well-placed thrust, she screamed his name and came hard, squeezing and clenching around him. 

Robert snarled inhumanly and buried himself completely into the hilt, spilling a great deal inside her. His knot kept them together, the connection lasting as long as the knot would take to go down. He breathed hard, his body burning from the intense high they both experienced. He gently pulled her up and into his lap, sitting them both on the bed so they could calm down. He peppered kisses along her temple and cheeks, running his hands over her trembling form. 

“Are you alright, sweetness?” he asked softly. 

Shelby gave a slow nod, still breathing hard. While the knot wasn't painful, it was slightly uncomfortable, since she felt completely filled to the brim and even more. And it was her first time, so she wasn't surprised. All they had to do was wait. 

And wait they did, taking as much time as they both needed.


End file.
